


The Consequence of Visions

by EbonyAura



Series: MEGOP WEEK 2020 [5]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: #megopweek2020, Cheering Up, Deity Au, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gift Giving, HAPPY MEGOP WEEK, M/M, Sadness, light humor, mentions of future MPreg, reference to foresight, reference to mass annihilation of worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyAura/pseuds/EbonyAura
Summary: HAPPY MEGOP WEEK!Day 5: Deity & Fairytale AUTo wield the weight of all knowledge is a heavy burden. Sometimes, it is more than the god of wisdom can take.That is why the god of death must cheer him up.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Series: MEGOP WEEK 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583281
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: MegOP Week 2020





	The Consequence of Visions

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out serious, then became a fluffy thing that I didn't know what to do with, but I still like the overall concept. Also, how can you not love some cool astronomical ideas, then a big bad Megatron being silly and spoiling Optimus rotten to make him happy? 
> 
> For this, I inserted TF1 Bayverse Megatron cause when I think of death personified, he fits the image well. Then I took TLK Optimus, made him all blue and silver, and then pictured him with galaxies spiraling over his armor. (Its a pretty visual... and I can't even draw it T.T)
> 
> Oh, and there are some worlds that were destroyed in the making of this story.

It is said that light and darkness cannot not exist without each other. Without one, the other’s true identity in the universe is inconceivable. How could one distinguish darkness if there was no light to show it? Where would one know to look for light if all they knew was darkness? Their differences were drastic, but together they shaped all that came to be.  
  
Optimus pondered their roles as he stared out at the sky above, its appearance split down the middle into two halves. To his left, the rounded globe was cast in pitch black and dotted by distant stars, leaving the landscape underneath a portrait of dry, craggy rock. To his right, the sky was lit by the rays of a nearby sun, showing the energon rivers and towering crystal forests that stretched into the horizon. The view was jarring to any other being that dared step foot here. To the immortal Prime, it was home, and it drew a quiet sigh from him as he leaned on the balcony stretching over the high cliffs.  
  
It was no secret amongst the gods that Prime’s sparkmate spoiled him to the edge of infinity. This was just one of those many endowments which had been bestowed upon him in the previous ancient eras. Gods did not often bond with one another, especially those created by the opposite affinities of order and chaos. So, when such an occasion did take place, it was customary for the presents given to be nothing less than magnificent. But where other gods presented their partners with jewels shaped from magic or beasts of fantastical stature, Megatron, the god of death, built an entire planet as a bonding gift for his Prime.  
  
He’d known it was coming. He heard the jealous snipes and bitter compliments in whispers long before the ceremony commenced. Optimus was not the god of wisdom for nothing. But none of them stopped the joy of having a home he could now share with the being he loved. Where light and darkness met, creations of the almighty Primus and Unicron could share their everlasting lives.  
  
But even Planet Termination was only a small part of what Megatron had done for him over the long eons.  
  
Megatron, creation of chaos and personification of death, did well to live up to his title. He was a fierce mech, forged in angles and spikes by what could’ve been blades if one looked closely. His claws put spears to shame, his fangs cut swifter than daggers, and his optics were burning fiery chasms. Yet with those claws, he’d crafted the finest of dark ornaments and silver sculptures for his lover. Those optics, as horrible as they were to the souls of the vanquished, never failed to embrace the Prime with all the gentleness of life. With the power of chaos bequeathed from Unicron himself, Megatron dragged the very stars over their home out of orbit and into the symbol of their joined names.  
  
Each precious commodity or shift of the constellations was shown to Optimus Prime before it ever became reality. As a creation of order and personification of knowledge, his spark was one with the workings of the universe. The patterns of galaxies moved in shining silver spirals over the blue canvas of his frame. Past and present were known to him like the name he bore, and the possibilities of the future etched themselves in his mind with every passing klik. Nevertheless, he did not allow foresight to ruin Megatron’s efforts. When he watched them come to fruition in reality, they never ceased to amaze him.  
  
Optimus sighed once more, folding his arms over the steel rails of the balcony in a rare show of weariness.  
  
Eternal wisdom. Foresight. It was as much of a grand talent among the gods as it was a curse. No other could wield the ability, and the Prime knew it was for the better. The course of the universe could not be changed, but what one could do with such knowledge of it was catastrophic. Attempting to steer it in another direction would only come back against the one who sought to change it. Knowledge was an iron will, a steadfast anchor amidst a sea of uncertainty, an executioner’s steady arm. To grasp even a minor depth of its power, one needed the strength to bear its weight.  
  
It was far heavier a burden than almost anyone could understand. He dragged it like chains. And sometimes, the events he knew were unfolding affected him more than he cared to admit.  
  
The Prime’s optics shuttered offline, willing the tears within them to desist their siege. He saw everything, he knew everything, and he could do nothing with that wisdom. Optimus was nothing more than a glorified guardian of stories, unfolding lives, and warnings. Moments like these, when he meditated on such concepts of the border of light and dark, or his utter uselessness in the grand scheme of time, they were the worst. They were the reason he let himself enjoy his sparkmate’s tender care.  
  
“You are troubled, beloved.”  
  
Ancient, weathered blue optics onlined at the rasp of a thunderous voice behind him. Optimus glanced over the curved pauldron of his shoulder, finding the god of death standing in the wide doorway of the balcony. Wisps of black emanated from his silver limbs, indicating his recent return from the void, where no being of light could ever reach and where passing souls were laid to rest. The god of wisdom exhaled, turning back to look out at the horizon of day and night.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
He replied near soundlessly, knowing without looking that those fiery optics were burning less, glowing in concern. Mighty ped steps shook the balcony as his bonded approached him. Optimus waited patiently until he felt the void’s cool wisps brush against him, pushing off the railing and into the embrace when the god of death wrapped him in his arms. He felt their helms connect and let what he’d seen be shared between them.  
  
“… A collision of galaxies.”  
  
Megatron rumbled, knowing well what it meant. On the far edge of the universe, billions of worlds would soon be torn apart in the contorted gravitational shift of two galaxies melding into one. Trillions upon trillions of souls would soon fall into his grasp, needing to find their way to the void where they would forever remain. As a being of darkness, he was indifferent to their destruction. He reveled in the power it brought him.  
  
But to Optimus, the being of light he cherished more than all his capabilities, it hurt. The Prime valued life above all else, and to watch its eventual annihilation like a mortal watched the sunset was the greatest torture. Megatron knew it, understood it after eons of watching Optimus suffer and pulled his bonded closer.  
  
“The path to obliteration cannot be altered.”  
  
The god of death recited, stroking his clawed digits over his bonded’s audial.  
  
“But neither can the way of conception.”  
  
Optimus nodded absentmindedly. Somewhere in the galaxies nearest their own, more worlds were forming. Civilizations were rising. Young lives were emerging, experiencing that which lay beyond their carrier’s bodies for the first time. He focused for a moment, gaining a glimpse of an infant mortal femme who was learning to walk on a world three thousand light years away. The image brought a small smile to his intake. One life among trillions lost was but a dot in an endless painting, not much to lift his heavy spark. But it was still a life.  
  
Another vision flashed before his optics, shimmering and sparkling like diamonds. It dissipated just before he felt a kiss brush against the side of his helm, and he looked up to see a devious grin pull sharp fangs into view.  
  
“I believe you need a diversion.”  
  
The god of death pulled away just enough to grasp his servo, gently tugging him along. Optimus knew where they would go, but he followed anyway. The miniscule grin on his faceplates widened.  
  
“Megatron, please, no more gifts,” he chuckled quietly. “you’ve already given me the core of a Magnetar found by Lockdown last week.”  
  
His half-sparked pleas came to no avail as his bonded escorted him to the master berth chamber, leading him to the edge of their berth to sit. Megatron rumbled at him once more, his claws rising to delicately cup his cheek plate.  
  
“These were not found by Lockdown,” the god of death corrected with a smirk. “These were found, and fashioned, by your sparkmate.”  
  
The silver servo fell away as he then backed up a few paces, standing in the middle of the room with that devious aura steadily growing around him.  
  
“If you would excuse me for a moment, beloved.”  
  
With that, a void bloomed beneath the god’s peds, and he fell into it without a sound. Optimus shook his helm as he disappeared, confirming that his bonded was indeed up to his tricks once more. True to his word, only a moment passed by before another void appeared in the wall in front of him. Megatron ducked through with his servos tucked behind his back and a disgruntled expression thrown over his shoulder.  
  
“Dimensional portals are _supposed_ to adjust to one’s full height.”  
  
He groused as he straightened back up. Optimus covered his intake embarrassedly as he laughed, his spark already feeling lighter. How shameful it was that no one knew the god of death had a sense of humor.  
  
The god of wisdom sat up straighter as his bonded approached him, sitting next to him on the berth before offering a small blue pouch. His burning red optics lost their mirth for something softer.  
  
“For you, Optimus.”  
  
Overwhelmed that his bonded still spoiled him too much, the Prime shyly took the pouch and opened it. More than one object was stored within it, but the first that fell into the palm of his servo was an elegant helm crest. His optics widened and he flushed as he realized what sparkled on it were white gems of starlight. Looking back up at his bonded, he received a single nod.  
  
“You know what to do.”  
  
Yes, he did. Optimus stood from the berth, walking to the mirror set into the far wall of their chambers. Megatron followed soon after as he lifted the jewels and set them between his audials. With a shimmer he recalled from the vision, the diamond gems lit up and shot sparks into the air above him like fireworks. He watched in wonder as the sparkling residue fell around his shoulders, landing with a plink and then stretching into something long and flowing. When he looked in the mirror once again, he found they’d coalesced into a cape of veiled texture. If he gazed close enough, he could see it twinkled in the light.  
  
“Oh Megatron.”  
  
If the Prime wore this to the ball Primus would host at the end of the eon, he didn’t need foresight to conclude he’d be the center of jealous quips again. He blushed, shaking his helm to himself as the galactic spirals on his armor were drawn towards the cape.  
  
“You’ve outdone yourself. I hardly think I deserve this.”  
  
Megatron stepped up beside him in the mirror’s reflection, observing his enhanced appearance with an admiring glimmer to his fiery optics. He placed a servo on each of his bonded's shoulders reassuringly.  
  
“Only the best for you, my beloved. Besides, this may for you, but what has yet to be revealed is not.”  
  
He turned away from the mirror as his sparkmate held the pouch in front of him. Megatron took one of his servos, pulling it up and cupping it around what suddenly dropped from the depths of the small bag. Optimus recycled his optics as a length of thin chain clinked into his palm. It seemed simple. His foresight hadn’t given him any definitive answers about what this might be, and it intrigued him. Picking up one side of the length, he lifted it to hang in between the both of them. Another white gem glistened at the end of it, hinting that it was most likely some sort of magic charm. The longer he stared at it, the more his bonded’s smirk grew.  
  
“Here, there’s a trick to it.”  
  
The god of death held out his claws, and Optimus willingly gave it to him. Megatron took it by the end he’d been holding, letting it dangle before swinging it in a circle. Optimus stilled when the chain suddenly transformed, swelling out into something familiar. Colorful planets, comets, moons, and stars hung like a parasol around the glowing diamond at the end of the chain. From their miniature gravitational field, more silver chains dropped and displayed tiny rubies and dark blue sapphires.

The object itself wasn't large, but he already knew how well it would fit over a crib.  
  
His spark leapt in its casing, and Optimus’s servos flew to his intake as he gasped loudly. This time he didn’t dissuade the tears in his optics as he gaped at the mobile.  
  
“Oh, my love, it’s _wonderful!”_  
  
The Prime reached out, gently touching the hanging blue stones and then cupping one of the planets. He hadn’t seen this coming, and that was what made it all the better.

"Does it...?" 

He'd only seen a glimpse in a dream long past, and he'd hoped it would be so. The god of death's smirk softened, and in answer to the inquiry, he dipped a claw into the mobile's gravitation field and pulled it towards them. As if the workings of its tiny universe could be triggered by a touch, they began to spin around the diamond. The planets rotated on their own axes, their moons spun around them, and the comets streamed between them in their never-ending journeys. It made for a beautiful sight, and one that would fascinate a newly-born sparklet. Optimus couldn't help the joyful sob that shook him.

"I can't believe you did this."

The god of wisdom breathed, oh so carefully wrapping his digits around the end of the chain his bonded held before him. Megatron let his bonded take it, satisfaction and adoration brimming in his gaze as he observed the way the god of wisdom reverently touched its features.  
  
“I thought you might like it.”  
  
He did. He couldn’t tear his optics away from it. There was no doubt, this was one of the best gifts his sparkmate had ever given. Next to their home. Optimus sniffled as he let the elation fill him, let him forget for the time being what had caused him misery. He shifted over, leaning not-so-subtly into the other god’s side as he handed the mobile back.  
  
“You know I am not yet carrying. I have foreseen that we will not have a sparkling for some time.”  
  
Megatron spun the mobile and it dissipated back into a single chain. He put it back in the pouch and sub-spaced it as he glanced over at his bonded with a raised metal brow.  
  
“Some time? That is a vague prediction, my beloved, especially from you.”  
  
Optimus looked up as the god of death took him by the waist, turning him so that they faced each other properly. Those sharpened claws ran carefully up his spinal strut, and a flash of the next few pleasurable groons whipped through his processor.  
  
“Did I not previously say that the path to conception cannot be altered?”  
  
With that, Megatron pulled him into a searing kiss, and the Prime felt himself melt.  
  
As he was enveloped once more into the arms of death personified, he couldn’t help but notice a stray processing thread in his mind. It reminded him of a specific detail in that certain vision he treasured so dearly. Megatron was right, the time when their progeny was due to be sparked was quite vague. He only knew it would come. Perhaps, in response to their creator’s actions, it may be sooner than later.  
  
The thought made his spark dance in its casing, and he pressed into the kiss with a desperate fervor.  
  
Well, far be it from the god of wisdom to not let the universe travel its intended course.

**Author's Note:**

> Terminator: a dividing line between the light and dark halves of the globe, as light terminates the area of darkness and darkness terminates that of daylight.
> 
> *inhales* 
> 
> SPARKLINGS
> 
> In my stories, sparklings make everything better


End file.
